


1/? vol. 3

by beomshell



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomshell/pseuds/beomshell
Summary: Jaebeom’s favourite way to see the world is through the eyes of his husband, Youngjae.





	1. TRACK 1. SOMETIME

It’s a Saturday evening, and Jaebeom is at his best friend’s house while his parents are out for the night. 

“Teach me how to write your name,” he says.

“As in like…”

“Yup, show me how.”

“Sure, gimme a second.”

Youngjae scutters off and eventually returns with a notebook and a pen. He slides it in Jaebeom’s hand, taking his time to gently manoeuvre his fingers around the barrel. Jaebeom chuckles once Youngjae is satisfied that they’re in position, deciding to drop the pen on purpose.

“Wow, asshole.”

“It was an accident!”

“Yeah, accident my ass.”

The pen is finally back where it’s supposed to be, with Youngjae’s hand now over Jaebeom’s. He guides it through writing each letter. They do this a number of times, before Youngjae grows slightly self-conscious at how sweaty his palms have become.

“Okay, training wheels off. Your turn.”

“Alright,” Jaebeom says, with a confident grin on his face.

He slowly begins to write and Youngjae feels his heart beating faster in anticipation. He watches each pen stroke making its way onto the page and eventually, Jaebeom puts the pen down.

“So, how’d I go?”

It’s messier than his assisted attempts, with some characters spaced too far apart. There are patches of ink pooled around where he left the pen in one spot for too long.

“Well… it’s legible,” Youngjae replies, chuckling as he takes out his phone to snap a photo. He also makes him pose with the notebook held up to his chest.

That’s good enough for Jaebeom, who beams at nothing in particular. He’s proud of himself.

All he wanted was for Youngjae to hold his hands anyway.


	2. TRACK 2. BE WITH YOU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time skip! bc author is lazy :~)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this month has been stupid and tough for a lot of us, i hope everyone is doing okay and taking care of themselves

Jaebeom startles as he hears the doorknob turn just as soon as he was about to doze off.

“Jae? You’re home early,” he yells from the living room.

“It’s our wedding anniversary! I deserve to be,” Youngjae yells back playfully, dropping his keys and bag on the kitchen bench. He notices Jaebeom getting up from the couch in the corner of his eye, so Youngjae stays put as his husband makes his way to join him.

“Shall we go out for dinner tonight? We won’t have to do the dishes, so it’ll be one less thing to worry about,” Youngjae suggests, wrapping his arms around Jaebeom’s waist.

He sticks out his bottom lip in a pout.

“We still need to finish packing for tomorrow,” Youngjae says, kissing him on the cheek. “We’ll make that pasta when we come back. The ingredients should be fine in the fridge for now.”

Ah yeah, the four day trip at a fancy resort Youngjae had been planning for weeks. Jaebeom grows nervous at the thought of it.

“How about UberEats?”

“We’d have to wash the containers the food will come in,” Youngjae answers gently.

Jaebeom gets a soft peck on the lips before he gives up his small protest, knowing he can never say no to Youngjae. And to more kisses.

“M‘kay,” he says sulkily. Youngjae can’t help but chuckle as the pair make their way to their bedroom.

He picks out a blue dress shirt paired with a simple black tie for Jaebeom to wear. He whines and tries to loosen it from his neck before Youngjae swats his hand away.

“You look handsome in blue,” he murmurs.

“I’d look handsome in anything,” Jaebeom says, grinning as he gets his ass slapped in retaliation.

+++++++++++++++++++++

With it being a Tuesday night, they’re able to be seated comfortably at their local diner without much of a wait. Youngjae takes his time to read out most of the menu for Jaebeom, who smiles and patiently waits for him to finish to announce what he would like to order. Once their food arrives, the two eat peacefully, catching each other up on the day they’ve both had. Youngjae smiles at the sight of Jaebeom being a bit messier than usual, knowing just how much he’s enjoying his meal.

“You keep forgetting how I’ve been ordering the same thing since we were kids.”

“I’m just letting you know you have other options, in case you want to try something new.”

“I like chicken burgers,” Jaebeom mumbles with his mouth full.

Youngjae smiles, wiping some sauce off the corner of his husband’s mouth.

“I know you do, bub.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> side fun fact abt the pair (and i think i'll be doing this for future fics): youngjae loves to pinch jaebeom's ass and he HATES it


	3. TRACK 3. DON'T CARE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hm

“Stay like this,” Youngjae whispers.

Jaebeom wonders if he heard right as he stills mid-kiss. He keeps his lips latched onto his husband’s neck. “Huh?”

Youngjae drags his fingertips gently up Jaebeom’s spine and eventually through his hair. The fingers on his other hand are slicked up with lube, circling Jaebeom’s entrance.

“How do you feel about being on top?” Youngjae purrs into his ear. Jaebeom blinks twice and swallows in response. “Was this what you meant earlier? By trying something new?” he asks nervously.

Youngjae chuckles as Jaebeom scrunches his nose.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t,” he whispers back, slowly pushing a finger in.

Jaebeom makes a pitiful sound as Youngjae starts to move around, sliding in the second. Youngjae slides his hand up Jaebeom’s neck and gently pulls him away from his own for a kiss.

“Please? For me?”

Jaebeom’s breathing turns shallow, no longer able to concentrate on kissing anymore. He throws his head back in pleasure, once Youngjae slides in another finger. His wrist starts to hurt from the uncomfortable angle from their positions... but he doesn’t stop. Not while Jaebeom was moaning uncontrollably like he was now.

Youngjae props himself up with his elbows, smiling against his lips. He lets Jaebeom’s hands roam around his body until his arms eventually wrap around his shoulders, lowering him back down onto the mattress. Kissing him slowly, he leans into the younger’s chest, close enough to feel his heartbeat against his own. His hands find their way around Youngjae’s cock, gently running his fingertips up and down, stroking his entire length. The younger makes small moans, signalling his want for more. And Jaebeom obliges, scooting himself back up the bed to rest his body over him, sliding his forearms under his shoulders to support himself while bringing Youngjae closer. Jaebeom goes back to placing wet kisses onto Youngjae’s neck, just like how he was before.

He closes his eyes shut and whimpers quietly, focusing on the sound of Jaebeom’s lips coming in and out of contact with his body. His mouth doesn't leave Youngjae’s chest, changing from kisses, licks and just simply dragging his lips across his soft skin. Youngjae sighs contently and gently digs his fingernails into Jaebeom’s shoulders.

“I want you,” Jaebeom whines. “Now.”

Youngjae’s fingers trail all over Jaebeom’s chest, alternating between rubbing circles around his nipples and tweaking them gently. He watches as Jaebeom bites his lip nervously. Slowly sitting up, being careful not to startle Jaebeom, Youngjae grabs his wrist, kissing the base of his palm and bringing it to his lips. Jaebeom looks confused, but he still lets Youngjae take control. He lets them slide into the confines of Youngjae’s mouth, gasping as he immediately starts to suck. His tongue is soft and warm against his fingers.

“This is… different,” he says. He feels Youngjae’s lips curling into a smile, knowing he can’t reply.

Youngjae moans around Jaebeom’s fingers, squeezing his husband’s wrists as he holds his cock and sinks himself into him. Jaebeom quickly pulls his other hand from Youngjae’s lips to steady himself from falling. He narrowly misses the side of Youngjae’s face, the younger successfully dodging his head to the left. 

Jaebeom makes small, tiny whimpers as he finally has Youngjae’s entire length inside him. Shuddering under the hot breath assaulting his skin, Youngjae threads his fingers through Jaebeom’s hair and gripping it firmly, he keeps his head in place. He buries his face in the crook of Youngjae’s neck one last time, licking it before sitting upright as he slowly starts to ride him. Arching his back, Jaebeom rubs his painfully erect member onto Youngjae’s stomach. It’s so sensitive, and he’s able to feel it brush over his belly button, letting choked moans slip between his lips with each pass. Youngjae begins to stroke Jaebeom’s cock to match his pace. 

“Baby,” Jaebeom whimpers.

“How does it feel?”

“Amazing,” he replies.

“You’re gorgeous, Jaebeom,” Youngjae pants, digging his feet into the mattress in an attempt to ground himself. 

Jaebeom continues, head thrown back with his lips parted in bliss. He’s beautiful like this, sweat trailing down his bare chest, desperately riding him after finally establishing a rhythm that worked for the both of them. Youngjae only wishes he proposed this idea earlier. Jaebeom comes before he has the chance to let Youngjae know, whimpering as he makes a mess of his stomach. Youngjae follows not long after, making Jaebeom mewl as he fills him up with a hard, final thrust of his own. Jaebeom slowly collapses, now being careful not to collide with the younger. Youngjae trails his fingers down the nape of his neck, pressing soft kisses on his temple and cheeks.

“You did so well,” he coos.

Jaebeom lets out half an exasperated sigh and a chuckle after rolling off Youngjae in an attempt to cool himself off. “Spare me.”

“But I do think you need to start exercising again, old man.”

Jaebeom’s mouth gapes open, mildly offended.

“You said you loved my tummy,” he sulks. 

“Not that, silly.” Youngjae scoots over to close the distance between them. “Your stamina is terrible.”

“That’s on you,” Jaebeom mumbles. He rolls over again, away from Youngjae and facing down this time. His arms are pinned straight down his body. 

“Babe.”

Jaebeom was ignoring him, but he’s now turned his head away for some air. Youngjae can’t help but chuckle after Jaebeom resumes his pose. His face is stubbornly planted back into the pillow. 

“You look like a pencil with a butt.”

++++++++++++++

“I can’t believe we went out tonight to save on doing the dishes... just to do a last-minute load of laundry,” Jaebeom wails as he dumps their soiled sheets and pillow cases into the washing machine. Youngjae smiles fondly as he picks up the pillow cases that didn’t make it and tosses them in. “You can close the lid now, Jaebeom.”

“Aren’t you glad I insisted on packing everything before we left for dinner? Stop whining on our anniversary.” 

Jaebeom pouts and crosses his arms as Youngjae shuffles him into their living room. The strange lamp that they bought years ago casts sharp, linear shadows across the entire space, only if it’s angled correctly. Tonight it was... and everything was stripey. “You’re a zebra again.” Youngjae murmurs, tracing his fingers along the lines now covering Jaebeom’s chest.

“Stop calling me weird things... and speaking of weird-”

“Hm?”

“I hear your voice every evening, but it’s always coming from over there,” Jaebeom explains, pointing in the general direction of their TV. “I can’t remember the last time I’ve heard you this close to me while I’m on the couch... You sound so much sexier in person.”

“God, I sure hope so,” Youngjae laughs.

He uses Jaebeom’s fist as a microphone and clears his throat. His warm breath tickles, but Youngjae’s grip is so firm Jaebeom couldn’t pull away even if he wanted to.

“This is Choi Youngjae, reporting live from what looks to be... my very own living room? It appears my husband gets turned on whenever I appear on the news.”

“I do _ not,_” Jaebeom protests, trying to pull his fist away. 

Youngjae laughs as he grips tighter, bring it back to his mouth. “He’s also a liar.”

“I can’t believe I’m married to you…”

“Could you get used to this?” Youngjae asks.

“What are you saying?”

“You’re going to be so sick of me over the next few days.”

“What’s four days compared to our entire childhood and the seven years we’ve spent married to each other?”

Youngjae hums in agreement. Luckily, they had their parents to thank for that. With them all working at the same company, it was only natural for them to meet at a young age. They got along really well, obviously. Youngjae has essentially spent his entire life around Jaebeom. He’s also spent a lot of time wondering what Jaebeom was like as a baby before he was born. It doesn’t feel like seven years, let alone all the ones that came before their marriage. 

As Youngjae made more of a name for himself throughout his career, he was forced to take up more tasks that involved travelling. No one else at his station wanted to do it. He knows his job as a news presenter wasn’t taking a toll on their marriage, and Jaebeom does everything in his power to convince him that he was fine on his own whenever he had to be away. In fact, Jaebeom constantly nags Youngjae for being way too overprotective, and he equates it to being treated like a piece of glass. Even if it wasn’t by much, Jaebeom was always bigger and taller than he was. Youngjae can’t help but still see him as a gentle baby, despite the avid protests. But his comment solidifies a thought Youngjae has had at the back of his mind for several months now. 

He misses spending more time with his husband.

Jaebeom pads around until his hands find Youngjae’s thighs. He lies down and uses them as a pillow, and he looks extremely proud of himself for doing so. As per usual he’s wearing a shirt three sizes larger than necessary, and it makes him look tinier than he really is. His beauty is something Youngjae still struggles to wrap his head around. It knocks the air out of his lungs.

“You’re so pretty,” Youngjae says, pressing a finger into his nose.

Jaebeom responds by pursing his lips together into a thin line. It doesn’t last long; he breaks out into a toothy smile, reaching out to hold Youngjae’s face. 

“I love you,” Youngjae whispers breathlessly, looking down as Jaebeom places a hand on his cheek. He turns his face to kiss Jaebeom’s palm before wrapping his fingers around his wrist. 

“I’ll do anything to keep that smile on your face.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmm


	4. TRACK 4. ISLAND

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been a while since the last update... i had a weird burst of motivation to come back to this fic so here we are!!

Day 1 at their fancy resort getaway. 

Jaebeom doesn’t like walking around barefoot — especially outside, but he’s okay with how the warm concrete under his feet feels as Youngjae leads him into the pool. It’s early in the morning to avoid the masses of children, and luckily there’s barely anyone around. The grip on his husband’s arms relaxes as he reassures Jaebeom that he’ll be fine. He makes the mistake of believing him after it’s too late.

Entering the water was difficult, but he does survive it in the end. With the two now submerged up to their chests in water, Jaebeom is once again clinging tightly onto his husband. 

Was it worth it? Absolutely not!

The poor man was shivering from the stark contrast in temperature, mixed with a little bit (a lot) of fear, and Youngjae could feel just how tense he was. He starts to think that maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all.

“I need you to loosen your death-grip in my arm,” he says softly, pressing a kiss on his temple. “I got you.”

“Sorry,” Jaebeom whispers, getting another kiss on his cheek. “It’s cold,” he mumbles, trying to stop his teeth from chattering. “Feels like standing up in a giant bathtub.”

“That’s one way to put it.” Youngjae holds Jaebeom by the waist, pulling their bodies together. “Stay still, you’ll warm up soon.”

“How big is it?”

“Maybe one hundred? And fifty Jaebeom-sized bathtubs? I can’t really tell,” Youngjae answers. “It’s big.”

“Ha,” Jaebeom murmurs with a weary grin.

“Shoosh,” Youngjae replies, pressing a finger on Jaebeom’s nose, smushing it down. “I’m gonna let you go for a little bit, okay? I’m just going to move our stuff closer to the ledge where I can keep an eye on them.”

“O-okay,” he stutters. Youngjae touches Jaebeom’s forehead with his own, pressing their noses together before making his way out of the pool.

Jaebeom waits for the waves he caused to subside before he starts to grow nervous again. Taking a deep breath, he trails his fingers just above the surface of the water. Jaebeom doesn’t  _ hate  _ water, but he could think of other resort-esque activities he’d rather be doing at 8AM. At the very least, he’s gotten used to the temperature — no longer shivering like he was earlier. His arms feel light and feathery as he slowly swishes them around. Jaebeom starts to feel more comfortable and begins to splash small waves, cupping his hands with water and then letting it slide away between his fingers. Just like he does in the bathtub at home.

Meanwhile, Youngjae couldn’t help but take a moment to lovingly stare at his husband, who looked like a puppy in the water with his hair tied up in a little loop. Snapping several pictures with his phone, he sets it down closer to the ledge of the pool before sliding back in.

“Youngjae?”

“I’m here, baby,” he replies, making his way to Jaebeom and placing his hands around his waist. “I got a bit distracted, sorry. I was just at the edge of the pool.”

“Doing what?”

“Admiring the view. You’re so cute and tiny.”

“I’m taller than you,” he grumbles.

“Yeah? Are you sure?” Youngjae challenges him with a grin, because he still can’t take Jaebeom seriously when he huffs, especially with his bangs tied up the way they were. “What if I’ve been crouching next to you this entire time?” he asks, splashing a bit of water onto Jaebeom’s chest, right before getting hit with a tidal wave in return. 

The two spend the rest of their morning in the water, until Youngjae notices Jaebeom running his index finger over his thumb, feeling the grooves and ridges on his skin. Youngjae stops mildly tormenting his husband with a pool noodle before he checks his own hands. They were both pruny. “Time to bail?”

“Yes please,” Jaebeom quickly answers, weary of the growing noise around him. He hadn’t noticed the pool filling up while he was with Youngjae. How did it get so loud all of a sudden?

Youngjae couldn’t help but chuckle at Jaebeom’s sigh of relief as they slowly make their way out of the pool, and eventually back to their room. Youngjae almost forgets his phone on the way back.

“We were up quite early this morning, weren’t we? Let’s nap for a bit.”

+++++++++++

“Baby, why is your hair still wet?”

Jaebeom jolts slightly before turning his head in Youngjae’s direction. “You’re not drying it for me?”

“What are you? Five?” Youngjae chides, returning with a towel. “Hey! Don’t give me that look... You’re not even facing me.” Sitting himself next to Jaebeom on the couch, Youngjae gets to work, gently patting his husband’s hair dry. “Did I scare you before? I’m sorry.” he says, softly kissing his cheek. Jaebeom makes a little noise in response. 

“You’re not on TV tonight.”

Youngjae stops for a moment, pulling the towel back down. “I might not be from now on.”

Watching him blink twice, Youngjae studies his face as he waits for Jaebeom to process his words.

“Youngjae… why?”

“I think it’s time I moved on from presenting… until I find another job, that is,” he explains. “Maybe I’ll continue babying my husband in the meantime. What do you think?”

Jaebeom doesn’t know how to respond.

“But you love your job,” he eventually says, in a small voice. Jaebeom has a guilty expression on his face, torn between rejoicing at the idea of more days spent with Youngjae and him putting his career on pause.

“I love my husband too, and I hate being away from him for too long. It makes me worried.”

“I can handle being alone,” Jaebeom insists.

“Oh I know you can, but I can’t. I want to be with you.”

“So you’re quitting your job because of me?”

“Not entirely.”

“Youngjae… is this really what you want?”

“I’ve already thought about it for so long.” He tilts his head so that it’s resting on Jaebeom’s shoulders. “Of course it is.”

Jaebeom has been married to Youngjae long enough to know how stubborn he gets when he’s already decided on something. It’s precisely how he landed his current job in the first place. “Then do it,” he says. “I’m not going to bother trying to stop you.”

“I’d love to see you try,” Youngjae remarks. “I’ll sort things out once we get back. We’ve only just arrived. Let’s not talk about work anymore, okay?”

“If you say so.”

“Was the pool a bit too much?”

“It was… different,” Jaebeom says softly, clumsily patting Youngjae’s head before feeling around to pinch the top of his ear. Youngjae makes a noise in protest and Jaebeom chuckles. “Too much water.”

“Then what are your thoughts on re-visiting the beach? It’s been a while.”

“I don’t want you glued to my hip 24/7 if it’s not on solid ground. Pass. You can abandon me here at the resort for all I care.”

“Woah, okay! Have you always been this dramatic?” Youngjae bursts out in laughter. “You can dry the rest of your hair with that attitude!” 

“Watch me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope to cross this off my ongoing fic list someday soon... to ease my conscience

**Author's Note:**

> love you all
> 
> [my twitter!! ](https://mobile.twitter.com/bbomdi?s=09)


End file.
